The grill grate before having grate bars were attached to frame and connected each other by spot welding permanently. The grill grates by their very natures are so complex, structurally, that cleaning of the grills amounts to a major effort, troublesome in the extreme. It is impossible to clean grease, oil, fat and other liquids have accumulated on the grill grate bars.
In order to facilitate cleaning of the grill, removable grill bars are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,080, issued to A. G. Lorbacher on Aug. 20, 1963. However, the bars must still be cleaned, and while it is somewhat easier to do with the bars removed, it is still an unpleasant chore. The Lorbacher patent, while a step forward, does not completely solve the problem.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,757 was granted to D. G. Hohe on Mar. 26, 1963, represented another approach to the cleaning on the grill grate. It will be appreciated, however, that the disposable cover is applicable to only one size and shape grill. In addition, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,671, issued to Seymour Wasseman on Oct. 8, 1968 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,880, issued to Zabala on Jan. 29, 1991, both represented another way to eliminate the cleaning step by tubular grate bar covers but they also applicable to only one size and shape grill, and they tend to be either expensive to manufacture and clumsy to use.